Adonia vs The Ebon Hawk
by emmy20211
Summary: Adonia has some competition for Carth, against the Ebon Hawk. Random oneshot written just because.


Just a random oneshot I wrote as a competition entry. Also, it's helping me get outta my writers block slump. So yeah, enjoy

* * *

Nothing was going right. This was probably one of the worst days she'd ever experienced, and she'd had her fair share of bad days. Firstly, the _Ebon Hawk _broke down while they were docked on Korriban. Korriban! It couldn't have chosen a worse place to break down, could it! And of course, Carth was busy fixing the ship with Mission and Zaalbar helping. Canderous was busy polishing his guns while HK and T3 were playing pazaak and Juhani, Bastila and Jolee meditated. That left Adonia alone to wander the Sith infested planet.

"Can I help you little lady?"

Adonia turned to face the owner of the voice, rolling her eyes as she saw another Sith soldier near her. They were coming from everywhere just to say hello, but she didn't know why. She smiled politely and said, "I'm fine."

But, unlike the other pathetic Sith soldiers, this man wasn't giving up. "Are you sure pretty girl? I'd be happy to accommodate you."

"Really, I'm fine," repeated Adonia.

"Are you sure? Because I'd really love to help you in any way possible."

A light bulb practically lit above her head as she slyly replied, "I'm not sure my boyfriend would agree with that. Especially since he's not very trusting and always has a blaster near his hand." She knew Carth wouldn't approve of her threatening a Sith soldier with him, but he wasn't here right now. "He keeps a lot about his past hidden, I don't know _what _on earth he did, but personally I believe he's killed hundreds of people."

It was technically true. He would've _helped_ kill hundreds of people... Well, Sith and he did keep his past hidden. Of course, Adonia could tell he hadn't slaughtered anyone in cold blood, but this soldier didn't need to know that fact.

Adonia glanced at the Sith and quickly turned away before she burst out laughing. He was still processing the new information, with a look of complete terror plastered on his face.

He suddenly mumbled and apology and scurried off while saying something along the lines of,

"Please don't tell him I did anything."

Adonia smirked as she leant against the wall. She knew Carth would blow his top if he heard what she did, but she didn't mind. After all, he wasn't going to find out anytime soon.

"E-e-excuse m-me Miss."

Adonia groaned as she processed the male voice on her immediate right. Then she turned to face a young, stuttering male. "What is it?" she asked. As hard as she tried to be polite, she knew from the expression on his face that she had sounded impatient.

"I-I-I just wanted t-t-to s-s-say that y-y-y-you're real p-p-pretty a-and c-c-c-cool. I-I-I wanted to know i-i-if y-y-you'd help m-m-me with m-m-my s-s-s-study."

The older woman smiled at the young boy and said, "I'd love to but I'm afraid I've already been taken for the next long while. I'm on a quest so I can't help you."

"O-o-ok then, that's a-a-alright. Th-th-thanks anyway-way."

Adonia nodded at the boy and quickly left him behind, strolling towards the _Ebon Hawk_. She knew Carth would be taking his time with his precious girl. _'Bloody boys'_ thought Adonia, rolling her eyes, _'All of them are absolutely obsessed with their toys. At least Carth is cute...'_

_:That's not true Adonia, they're not all obsessed:_ suddenly came Bastila's voice in her head, making the unfortunate Jedi jump several feet in the air.

_:Don't do that!: _She complained in reply through the force bond, _:You scared me!:_

_:I apologise. But you're thoughts were reaching my head:_

Adonia felt her face go hot and knew she was blushing. _:How much did you hear Bassy?:_

_:Just the complaint about men and their toys... And something about Carth being cute:_

Adonia groaned and stopped walking towards the ship. She was too embarrassed to face Bastila.

_:Don't tell anyone that Bassy!:_

_:I will not Adonia. Just try and control your emotions. I frankly do not like suddenly having your voice in my head. It disrupted my meditation:_

_:Sorry. I'll try my best not to disturb you, your highness:_

Whether she was oblivious or chose not to respond was unknown to Adonia, all she knew was that her face was definitely bright red. After a few moments, she managed to calm down and lose the heat in her face, so she continued towards the _Ebon Hawk_.

As soon as she reached it, the first sight she saw was Mission bounding around holding a screwdriver. Frankly Mission with sharp objects wasn't a pleasant thought in Adonia's mind. "What are you doing Mish?" asked Adonia, walking up to the excited Twi'lek.

Mission beamed at Adonia and said, "I'm keeping Carth's screwdriver safe! He might need it soon! I'm making sure he'll get it when he needs it."

"Then shouldn't you be near him?"

Mission blinked and quickly turned to run up the ramp, obviously embarrassed about receiving Carth's screwdriver and leaving with it.

Adonia just smirked again and walked onto the ship, glancing in amusement as she passed Canderous slowly polishing his guns. It was a rather disturbing sight, so she kept walking, leaving the murmuring Mandalorian to his polishing.

She passed Juhani and Jolee meditating and giggled as HK started rambling out a whole lot of curse words. T3 obviously just beat him at Pazaak... Again. Then, she slowly entered the cockpit to see Carth tending to the half-dead ship.

"How's it going?" asked Adonia, sniggering as Carth jumped while under the controls, making him wack his head against the bottom before crawling out, rubbing his already bruising forehead.

"Slowly," he replied, rubbing the bruise, "Everyone keeps interrupting me."

"Hey! This is the first time I've come in!"

Carth raised an eyebrow. "You were in here five minutes ago!"

"No I wasn't!" protested Adonia with a glare, "I was near the Caffa machine getting hit on!"

Carth blinked. "You were?"

The Jedi nodded and said, "Yes, I was."

"... But you were here! I saw you!"

"I wasn't here!"

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"You were!" insisted Carth, as he crossed his arms.

"I WASN'T!" screeched Adonia. The one thing that set her temper off quickly was people thinking they knew what _she _was doing! How in the name of the Force could they know what _she _was doing!

"You were!"

Adonia growled and spun around, quickly leaving the cockpit before she exploded. She passed a nervous Mission and a curious HK before she walked into her room and made sure the door was closed. She was pissed now. "How the hell does _he_ know what _I_ was doing! That bloody son of a Bantha!"

Adonia growled again, pacing back and forth until she was facing the wall opposite of the door. "That bloody rankweed sucker!" she screeched as she punched the wall in anger, wincing as she felt the bones in her hand snap. Then, she suddenly heard an ignorant cough from behind her and she spun around to face the culprit.

"You hurt my ship!" exclaimed Carth, staring at the newly formed hole in the wall.

Adonia felt her face go hot for the second time today as she asked, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see you destroy my poor ship! What did she ever do to you!"

Adonia scowled and glared at Carth as she cradled her sore and crushed hand, "You're more worried about the wall of a lifeless ship than of me!"

It was Carth's turn to scowl at Adonia. "She's not lifeless!"

Adonia raised an eyebrow and said, "A bit protective there. Is there something going on that I should know about?"

Carth's stare just turned into a glare before he walked off, leaving a still angry Adonia behind.

"Great job denying it, Carth," she growled, glowering at the wall, "That's it ship. You're going down! You're _NOT_ taking my man from me!"

When the ship naturally didn't respond, Adonia growled again and kicked it as hard as she could. This, of course, only resulted in Adonia clutching her foot in agony as she hopped away from the wall. "Frack," she snarled, letting go off her foot and tenderly placing it on the floor, "Stupid ship!"

Adonia stopped hopping and glared at the ship again. "Okay, you asked for it," she spat, suddenly pulling out her lightsaber, "Yeah. That's right. Say hello to my little friend."

Adonia activated the purple lightsaber and edged closer to the already destroyed wall. Her kick had dented it and her fist had gone right through it, but Adonia wasn't satisfied yet. Not until the ship paid the price. "That's right. You better be afraid, "she gloated as she edged closer, "Be very afraid!" Then, she thrust her lightsaber through the wall. "That's right! The victor is me! Not you, me!" Adonia started to laugh before suddenly stopping as she realised how stupid she'd been.  
"Great, I'm fighting with a ship..." she mumbled, deactivating her lightsaber, "How low can you go? I think I just set that bar."

The black-haired padawan tossed her lightsaber onto the bunk and collapsed beside it. "I'm an idiot!" she exclaimed to the ceiling, "I've been fighting with a non-sentient SHIP!" The woman sat up and crossed her legs, not moving from the bunk. "So much for Jedi being smart," she murmured, "We might as well be the dumbest people around!" Adonia started to snigger as an image of Bastila acting ditzy popped into her head.

_:What on earth are you doing Adonia?:_

Bastila's voice suddenly popping into her head freaked Adonia out. She squealed and fell off sideways, ending up with her legs still on the bunk, but her body on the floor. _:What are you doing Bastila!:_

_:I was not imagining you acting drunk! So refrain from imagining me acting drunk.:_

Adonia sniggered. The thought was still amusing. _:Keep outta my head if you don't want to see it: _she replied, still sniggering at the thought.

_:You are the one popping into my head Adonia. Control yourself!:_

Adonia frowned and blocked Bastila out of her head as she tried to get up off the floor. But, she didn't manage this gracefully and ended up doubling over in laughter at her own pathetic attempt.

"Oh, today is a funny day," she whispered to herself as she used the wall to bring herself up,

"Kinda..." she added as she hit the wall again. "You better start working soon or I'll... I'll... Well I don't know what I'll do but you better be afraid!"

Suddenly, the ship started to shake and Carth's voice was heard throughout the entire ship. _"And she's fixed! Let's head off to Manaan."_

"Thank the force," muttered Adonia, before limping towards the cockpit.


End file.
